Times Forgotten Spell
by Chopsticks-The-Mighty
Summary: It has been checked over by my beta! so it should be better!Harry Has managed to fall in love after his 4th year and has fallen for the Dark and dreary potions master, him and draco r friends and herm and ron hate him.possible hpdmss
1. Chapter 1

Harry has had deep feelings for a certain Potions Master and is now starting to realize that one day very soon, someone he cares for, may steal his heart's desire away from him.

Skillful fingers glided over his firm tanned skin, moaning silently in ecstasy thrusting his hips into a very much welcoming heat of his lover's mouth, letting out a low groan in pleasure, his muscles tense, he screams out his lover's name.

"SEVERUS!"

Harry potter woke up screaming that name, and looked down at his normal morning erection after another re-occurring dream of his.

Harry had been having dreams like this since the 4th year, and since he was now in his 7th year, turning 17 in 2 weeks his feelings for his potions professor have grown to much for him to handle, so silently erecting a silencing charm he slid his hands under the sheets and slipping below his boxers he took hold of himself and started rubbing and tugging lightly massaging his ball sack with the other hand he groaned loudly thrusting his cock into his fist repeatedly milking his seed all over his belly and hands. Silently as always removing the silencing charm, got up and grabbed some new clothing and headed off to the shower and then to eat some breakfast.

After his shower and breakfast he looked at his classes for the day and groaned noticing potions was first class today.

Potions Newts' with Severus Snape

Transfiguration with McGonagall

Medi Wizardry with Madame Pomfrey

Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid

Severus was teaching his 7th year Potions Newts class how to brew a lust me not potion, subconsciously staring at Harry the whole time while instructing and criticizing on other what to do.

"Harry..." Draco whispered there was no response from his young friend "Harry!" there was still No response.

SMACK!

"HARRY!"

Harry snapped out of his mini staring contest with the Potions master and turned to look at Draco, who had been watching him through the whole transaction between Harry and his god father.

Draco and Harry had put their childish feuds behind them and ever since have been great friends dealing with the small fights that popped up every now and then. Hermione and Ronald had turned their backs on Harry when they figured out he and Malfoy were friends AND to have figured out after Malfoy that Harry was gay.

Rummaging could be heard from Ron and Hermione's table and they both looked over at Malfoy who had been poking Harry and asking him if he were alright.

"Harry are you okay? You look a little pale... Did you have another dream or had you had a vision last night?"

"Yeah... umm it was another one of my dreams though I do believe I know more of who the person might be."

_(Though I knew who it was before hand -inwardly laughs at his own thoughts starting to stray back to the dream and a sudden reminder that he was attracted to his professor)_

He wiggled slightly in his seat as his interested cock made a very hearty twitch of interest earning a groan of protest from Harry who quickly glared down at his lap causing it to go limp again.

Draco noticed this movement and chortled then nudged him.

"So Harry who is it, I wont be mad at you if it's me, I promise." Draco put on his best flirting look and winked at Harry teasingly.

"Fine but don't kill me after I tell you" Harry unwillingly said to his friend.

"Draco, this person in my dreams haunting me...it's...it's...its Severus"

Draco had gotten off of his seat...well kind of more like fell off of it from shock. He looked up at Harry feeling slightly dazed and then smiled helping himself off the ground and patting Harry lightly on the back and whispered in his ear something barely auditable but what ever it was had turned Harry's skin a bright pink color and then suddenly he went pale and passed out.

Draco looked down at him and smirked then Severus forced them out the door for Harry to go to the hospital wing, not knowing that he would wake up to all kinds of hell when he returned to the land of the living.


	2. Chapter 2

In our last chapter Harry had some shocking things happen that landed him in the hospital wing and leaving Draco in either hot water with severs or uncomfortable silence with Harry. Only time can tell unfortunately.

Yelling was heard just outside of the hospital wing as Madame Pomfrey had forced them out lest they wake her patient, they had been fighting for a good 10 minutes and were still yelling about pointless things when Harry came to.

"But Severus you KNOW he likes you HELL he might even love you! With everything he's been telling me it's no wonder why he is always angry at what you say!"

"Draco I don't care whether he loves me for me or loves me for my money, I'm not about to get fooled by the damn son of that saint James potter! There is no power on this planet that could possibly force me to have to deal with that arrogant insufferable prat of a boy!"

"Really Severus I would ask you to tame your temper, but there would be no point in that now would there?" Albus said with a gleaming twinkle in his eyes that could put a star to shame.

Severus had turned around so fast to glare at the man who he hated so fast you could hear a gust flow down the hall from his billowing robes.

"Albus if I may remind you to NEVER tell me to reign in my temper if there if a bloody good reason to and if I'm in my right state of mind which I am I'm not speaking that loudly!" Severus hollered

"Oi whets all the ruckus out her' eh it's an infirmary shouldn' you be quieter?"

"HARRY May I remind you that I am the one who had you sent here and will bloody well wake you up if I so choose to!"

Albus gave Snape a decent whack on the head and walked over to Harry and gave him a tight hug. "My dear boy may I ask what it is that happened to make you supposedly blush furiously and then faint?"

"Ummm sir, if I may step in here, this is sort of a private matter for me and I wouldn't feel comfortable-"

"Nonsense Potter what had you faint Please tell me for I must know so I can spit it at you later" Severus spat venomously as he cut off what Potter was saying.

"Well umm... you see...ummm..."

"Yes?"

"Well...Draco... he said...youwannafuckseverusdon'tyou?"

"And well that's what made me blush" he continued

"And..."

"Could you please repeat that in a speed that we could understand you insufferable prat?"

"Fine!" he said with more confidence. "Draco said that I wanted to fuck you..." he looked at Severus's shocked face and saw an emotion flicker in snapes eyes that he would never expect to see on his face.

"Well then Mr. Potter what was the part that made you faint if you would do us the honor?"

"He said that he would join me in _'fucking you'_" he put quotations around the last bit and blushed slightly before continuing.

"He would join in fucking you after he screwed me senseless." Harry at this paled again and then blushed profusely but managed not to faint.

Severus hearing this promptly looked at Draco who he had come to know as a clean well mannered person and he smirked at Draco slightly knowing that he was giving Harry a nudge in a direction he wouldn't exactly mind himself.

"Draco please go back to your Dormitories and I will speak with you later about this."

"Bu-"

"No Albus he is in my house and I shall deal with this, it's none of your business, good day." huffed and promptly turned in a flare of robes and was talking down to his dungeons shortly after Draco while Harry went back to sleep and Dumbledore went to his Office.

(In the dungeons where Snape and Draco are talking)

"Well Draco I never knew you to be gay nor one to be dirty around a fellow classmate, I do not blame him for fainting at that, look at you; anyone would faint if you wanted to as you so call it "screw them senseless."

"Thank you Professor, but if you don't mind my asking, you didn't seem to mind too much Harry standing there embarrassed and half falling towards you."

"Well as you might have noticed us staring I wouldn't exactly mind if I were to take him to my bed after he were of the right age and sufficiently mature to protect himself from my...rabid thoughts." He smirked evilly his eyes shinning with an intense desire.

"Well Uncle I'll leave you to it. Have a nice night."

"Night Draco sleep well..."

Severus and Draco both went to their rooms, Severus going to his private quarters and Draco to his dormitories, neither of them knowing the spying Albus using his globe to watch them from his office.

(In Snape Private Quarters)

Mumbling was heard from behind his closed curtains as he tossed and turned restlessly in his sheets sufficiently tangling him in them.

"Uhh Ha-- Har-- Oh Harry god ohhh yes uhhhhnn oh yes there that's right, harder, harder...OH HARRY YES!"

The esteemed potions professor woke up panting harshly and a tent in his sheets caused him to groan silently under his breath, refusing to pay it mind he lay back down and fell into a restless sleep for the rest of the night only to wake up at 5:42 am.

Meanwhile in the Slytherin Common rooms while Harry was hanging out with Draco, they decided they needed a shower so headed off there and through the whole thing they were bantering flirtatious comments back and forth, Draco meaning every word and Harry only playing, not knowing what Draco actually meant.

"Harry you know that your cock would be so much happier in either me or Severus, particularly me. Or both." he smirked his eyes gleamed with mischief.

"But Draco you know I'm souly bound to my feelings for Severus...but if there were to ever be a fight, if we got together that is, that I would come straight to you for a good shag, since you have a high rep and I deserve the best." He smiled at Draco; they both finished and got out to head for breakfast.

(In the great hall)

Harry sat with Draco at Slytherin table since almost everyone at the Griffindor table hated him, when he sat down at the table he was promptly yelled at by Ron to just go fuck Draco and get the whole ordeal over with, nobody knowing how much Ron's words embarrassed Harry.

Draco and Harry had all the same classes so they both headed off to Care of magical creatures to begin their day.

Many hours later after they had finished their classes they all promptly fell onto the Slytherin couch and fell asleep, neither of them waking up all through the night curled up beside each other.


	3. Chapter 3

Harry Potter woke to something warm wrapped around his arm and the smell of a light musk swirled around behind him and around him. Panicking he opened his eyes, in a flash he sat bolt upright pulling a slumbering Draco Malfoy from his sleep.

"Oi! what's wrong with you, have you no feelings for peoples beauty sleep?" he asked worriedly seeing the face Harry was now sporting he got worried, and tentatively placed his had gently onto Harry's knee. This sent the young youth over the edge.

"AHHHHHHHHHHHH!" Harry quickly swatted Draco's had away and fitfully ran out of the Slytherin common rooms towards the Great Hall.

In the Great Hall Harry was pacing back and forth in the shadows unknown to him the obsidian and grey eyes that were watching him with great worry and interest.

Harry knowing he was not ready for much human contact after his "uncles"...Fetishes for hurting children. His father had brutally raped and beaten Harry as a small child and forced him to work through the whole day on nothing but fear of being beaten if his jobs weren't finished, so yes, you could say that he was terrified to be touched by anyone.

Harry paced back and forth in the shadows to un-relenting thoughts that were coursing through his mind like electric fire on a rainy day.

Harry looked around like a dear caught in the headlights and quickly grabbed his bag and started off for the kitchens, not wanting to eat in a crowd this big at the moment.

(Severus POV)

Snape was watching Harry and how he was acting curiously; he scolded himself as a sudden tightness made its self known to Snape as his chest constricted on him. He saw Harry leave the Great hall and quickly took off after him with great stealth and years of practice in silence.

Harry had entered the kitchen and practically had to cry to get his house elf friend dobby to stop clinging to his legs as if holding on for dear life. He heard the door click as someone entered the kitchen, he turned around and his mouth suddenly dropped open, there before him was his potions professor, the man haunting and tormenting him all through the night, the man who he secretly loved. This man before him had not hatred in his eyes but a great worry, something else he would never expect to see in those black eyes.

"Sn- Professor, what are you doing here? Wouldn't you prefer to be in the Great Hall, or somewhere dark cold and secluded?"

"Shut up Potter, as a teacher I can go where ever I want, regardless of what you may think."

"Okay." Harry muttered, suddenly finding the floor very pretty to look at. Instantly at this Snape regretted what he said, he shouldn't have been so harsh.

**/POPPY COCK! He's an insufferable brat, hese a Griffindor! You should be harsher/**

Snape groaned at his inner thoughts and pushed them to the back of his mind, and oh so slightly stuttered when he next spoke.

"Ha- Potter, what's wrong with you, you're not your usual spit fire insufferable self.

"...Nothing..."

" Cut the bull, you and I both know there's something wrong now tell me because maybe I can help."

At this Harry promptly stumbled slightly, who was caught by Snape just before he fell and put back to rights on his own to feet.-

"Since when did you care about " The-Boy-Who-Lived?

"Since I started having minor feelings for your so called Boy-Who-Lived." Severus said truthfully.

He took a few steps forward closer to Harry and lightly rested his hand on Harry's arm, pulled him in to his arms softly and ghosted his lips over Harry's.

Harry by now had closed his eyes believing it to be a dream, but when those lips touched him, e couldn't help but revel in the moment before him, and he kissed Severus back passionately and just walked gracefully out of the room.

"Uuhhhhhh!" Snape groaned once the boy was gone, noticing his ever present hard erection he groaned and walked back to his quarters for a "nap", not having to teach till later that day.


	4. Chapter 4

Hey I want to that ALL my reviewers for all their help and such. Anyways I know I havn't updated for a very long time and I apologise i've had a few bumps as big as my own self on my road.:P anyways heres the next chapter. hope you like it.

please R&R after.:)

* * *

Snape went down to the great hall early next morning to grab some breakfast before running off back to his dungeons.

On his way he ran into poppy who inquired about his health.

"Now Severus I can't have you running around being all skin bones and such because i'm affraid you'd scare the students to drumstrang, and we can't have that now can we?" at this she stuck her tounge out at him and smiled.

**teachers are more friendly and playful in my version.:P**

Snape seeing this, sneer'd his beautiful snapish sneer and walked to the Great Hall muttering and cursing about interfering nurses and bumbling old coots.

* * *

Harry woke up at close to the same time as Severus, decided to go for an early morning walk around the castle, and over heard a conversation between 2 people, one deffinatly being draco, the other voice he recognised but couldn't quite put a face to it.

"So the dunderhead doesn't know anything about weasel and the know it all going missing right?" said the mysterious person.

"He has no clue, i'm possitive he'll know but the time he wakes up though if You-Know-Who sent the vision, and by then, Potter will allready be walking to his doom." Was Draco Malfoys response.

"Good, I shall want a report of the happenings in the slytherin common rooms at 2am tonight." whisper'd the stranger.

They both walked off while Harry virtually threw himself into a shadow'd corner to keep from being discovered.

* * *

Throughout his day harry couldn't help but be curious as to what was going to happen to him, but he didn't really want to find out either, he knew though that he had to tell Snape and dumbledore, because Draco had played him for a fool, and a prat, and as the grifindor in him told him to go alone, he knew better than to go into a plan Draco may have made.

He walked up into the griffen statue, whisper'd the password and was in the Headmasters office shortly and seated infront of the old man.

(He looks much older than he used to.) harry thought.

"Well Harry my dear boy, what seems to be the problem today are you unwell?" he questioned and then offer'd tea and lemon drops which both got turned down.

"Well Headmaster, i've overheard a conversation between Mr.Malfoy and sombody I knew but I didn't recognise their voice and they were talking about a plot between me, but they also somehow kidnapped Hermione and Ron during the night without anybody noticing."

"Ahhh this is troubling indeed."

The Headmaster had that gleam in his eyes that Harry hated so much, but he knew it was a sign of the Headmaster planning something.

"Well Harry is seems you have some choices. One choice would be to stay with a teacher. Another choice would be to of course walk into this plan but thats not very good. The last option that I can see for you right now is for you to confront the people and ask them what you did to upset them." Was the Headmasters reply.

"I think I would like to stay with a teacher, of my choice." Harry stated rather plainly.

(I don't know if this was the right thing to do, to tell him and ask for snape to be my protector, blast I can take care of myself but god I like him so much, i'll have to set some rules... yes rules, that'll keep him off of me..for a little while anyway.) he thought grinning.

"well of course my boy, who would you choose as your protector?" that infernal gleam wasback.

"Professor Snape, seeing as he is the most knowledgable in the arts of this sort of thing, is strong and sensible and wont go out into something without a plan."

"Good choice my boy, i'll see to it that your things are moved into the rooms and notify the Professor."

"thanks."

* * *

Harry's day was rather tiresom, he had double potions with his god, Severus, the name sounded so hot, he loved it, severus, he pray'd this name in his head all through class hoping not to mess up.

* * *

_Snapes POV_

Snape was watching Harry as he worked looking very concentrated and confused at the same time, it looked good on him, the mixed expressions, what he loved about Harry so much was how easy the boy was to read.

(Ahh if only he knew how much I want to take him over one of these tables, hearing him moan my name and grind against my body, oh if he only knew how I watch him move, speak and just in general waning to fuck him sensless, staying up late at night just to dream of him to wake up hard and throbbing)

* * *

_Harry POV_

Harry had noticed Snape staring at him throughout the class and refused to blush, it was maddening to have the man of your dreams staring at you so intently, especially if it felt like you were being looked through like glass.

He noticed a sudden bulge in his trousers and let slip a rather ubrupt groan and then just about fell off of his chair at the reaction he got from snape. The man allmost looked like he were about to have an orgasm.

About 45 minutes later Snape came around the class to inspect their work, and stopped at each student to make a remark and when he stopped at Harry's desk, Harry just about passed out at to what his professor had wisper'd into his ear.

* * *

_Snapes POV_

He started walking around the class to inspect the students potions, they had made a love potion and it was tempting to make them taste them and to see the affect.

He stopped at each student to say something, but when he stopped at Harry's he smiled cause what he said just about seemed to make Harry pass out.

_Wispers:_

_Gee Potter, i'd hate to have you groan like that in class again, but to groan with me pounding into you would be happily aloud, and infact would enjoy very much if you did._

Harry just about moaned again at how silky Snapes voice was but he refrained from it because of what he said.

Snape inside of him, it was a dream, but he was still terrified of his uncle and as soon as that thought came to him he had a flash back.

_Uncle please no! NO! Please! don't touch me, please don't hurt me I wont sleep in again. No thats not yo--AHHHHHHHHHHHHH! Please stop uncle I wont I wont I wont I promise I wont!_

Harry passed out right then and there, Snape was shocked to say the least, at what he heard leave the boys mouth sent shiver's down his spine, and made him curious as to just what happen'd to the boy when he left hogwarts.

* * *

Harry woke up several hours later in the hospital wing, it was late at night, and he allmsot got up accept then there was a strong hand pressed to his chest and held him against the bed and he was terrified till he looked over to see Severus standing beside his bed looking very upset.

(_Oh god what did I do this time... I hope I didn't hurt him or anybody else.)_

"Ummm professor, what exactly am I doing here? Did I hurt sombody?" Harry asked looking very confused.

"I should be asking you if anybody's hurt you Potter. Have you been hurt, raped or any other form of abuse in your past?"

"Thats none of your business, as to the extent of what's happened to me, it's still none of your buisness nd would apreciate if you kept out of my life." Harry snarled.

"Mr.Potter I know that i've been a bastard in the past but please after kissing me you'd think i've earned some sort of respect from you seeing as you didn't push me away nor did you pull me in further." He replied calmly.

"I don't want to talk about it." was all Harry said.

The next thing Severus did, suprised the both of them, he leaned over Harry and kissed him softly on the lips and then pulled away slightly to walk away, only to be pulled down back to Harry to be kissed very passionatly.

Harry kissed snape thourly and by the time it was over, they were both panting for air and Harry was smiling while Snape had a slight quirk of the lip to show he was happy.

"Well i'd say that once again you've shocked us all as to show you wont back down even in a simple kiss Mr.Potter, now go back to bed i'll be back to check on you tomorrow, and if you leave this bed i'll be sure to give you detentions for a month." He said slightly sarcastically half serious.

"I would stay in the bed, accept it'd be so cold without company, and i'd love the detentions, after having so many with you, they're rather fun." Harry replied playfully.

Snape just smirked and walked out thinking of how fun the detentions would be. He left Harry there in the bed alone dreamily and sleepy, and soon Harry fell into a dream of obsidian eyes smooth skin and much pleasure and moans to echo into the night.

* * *

Hey I know this chapter might be a bit short even if it's really short again I apologise for it taking me so long, had a few trouble,s anyways Hope you like it, when my beta comes back i'll have her revamp it a bit. till then. R&R:D


End file.
